Blood of a Sparrow
by Donghae Oppa
Summary: On Stranger Tides Spoilers!   What if Angelica wasn't lying? The love? That be true. The jewels to rule the world? That be true as well. Oh. And what about that child...? JackxAngelica Rated T for sexiness and cussing. R&R!


**AN: Hey! So… I watched PotC last weekend. And… I LOVED ANGELICA! SO… yeah. A Sparelica fic. (Sparelica, Sparrgelica… whatever.) Anyways…. I'm trying to write in Pirate language. So… yeah.**

**EDIT: Sorry for the factual mistake! I meant to say 4'8 and 4'9 instead of 5'8 and 5'9 for Rosaline's height! :)**

"_You lied to me by telling the truth?" ~ PotC OST, Jack Sparrow_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo ho haul together hoist the colors high, heave ho thief and beggar, never shall we-"<em>

"Rosaline Mary Angelica Teach! I forbid you from singing that song!"

"Oh, but mummy! Why not?" A small girl, about eight years old, pouted.

"I've told you many times. The times are over. There is no need, my darling Rosaline" The older woman spoke in a thick Spanish accent.

"But it's such a beautiful tune!" Rosaline whined at her mother.

"Yes yes, but no need, my angel. Anyways, we are heading out for sea soon. We've finally got ourselves enough crew to go back to the high seas."

"Oh really, mummy! That is bloody amazing!" Rosaline squealed in delight.

"I know darling. We're back to life as it used to be." Angelica responded, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"What is our mission this time?"

"To seek out the Black Pearl."

"Black Pearl? Why not Queen Anne's Revenge? You said that used to be _abuelito's _ship, and that you used to be first mate. Why would we seek out the Pearl when we haven't even gotten our own ship back, mother?"

"Ahh, you are yet too young to understand, but I'll tell you this much. Once upon a time…" Angelica started, settling down on a golden chair.

"Once upon a time, a young woman named Angelica met a young pirate by the name of one… Captain Jack Sparrow. They loved each other so so much, but something went wrong along the way. It turns out that Angelica was the daughter of Blackbeard—"

"My grandfather." Rosaline giggled, settling on her mother's lap.

"Aye, your grandfather. Anyways. Jack, Blackbeard, and Angelica went to find the fountain of Youth, where a man named Hector Barbossa fatally harmed Blackbeard. Angelica also got injured.. both of them about to die—"

"But you're still here!"  
>"Yes, I'm getting to that, little one." Angelica smiled, ruffling Rosaline's hair. "Anyways. In order for them to be Blackbeard to be saved, one must sacrifice for the other. Angelica sacrificed for her father. Witty Jack, however, tricked them, so Blackbeard ended up saving her daughter. Later, Jack marooned Angelica on an island, leaving her with child, and –"<p>

"Me! He left you with me!" Rosaline giggled.

"Yes, you. Let me finish, lad." Angelica snapped impatiently at her daughter.

"He left Angelica with a broken heart and a pistol. Now, Angelica wants to seek revenge. The end."

"So we're going to get revenge on Jack Sparrow, my father?" Rosaline asked.

"Aye. Essentially." Angelica responded. Suddenly, she stiffened. "What makes you think that he's your father?"

"Is he not? I'm sorry if I'm mistaken, mother." Rosaline looked up at her mother, pouting.

"He is NOT your father, Rosaline. You have been mistaken." Angelica looked at her, lying through her teeth. Not her father? Rubbish. Rosaline was the spitting image of Jack; even a lazy old blacksmith could tell that.

"My apologies, mother." Rosaline got up and curtsied to her mother.

"No, no worries. Now tut tut. We haven't got all day, have we? We leave quickly. I hear the Pearl is to be docked in Tortuga, looking for crew. How do you say we join them for a little… fun."

"Will there be fighting? Please, oh please mummy! I've been dying to try out that sword I just got."

"Nay, my darling. I have told you many times. Emergencies Only."

"Oh, but Mother! It's just so exciting! To kill, and to ravage, and to plunder…"

"Ah, I've taught you well." Angelica grinned, smiling at her daughter. "Well, it's about time to head ashore. Let's set sail!"

* * *

><p>"All aboard the Siren's Revenge!" Angelica shouted loudly.<p>

"Aye, you scumbags. Destination Tortuga!" the first mate, John Smith shouted out loud.

Shouting rang out as the ship set sail out into the wide-open sea. Rosaline turned to her mother, more than excited to get back to life at sea.

Rosaline had grown up living a pirate's life of luxury. After all, her mother was the infamous Angelica Teach, daughter of the legendary Blackbeard. Their newest ship, the Siren's Revenge, was named after Rosaline's late grandfather's ship, which had been taken by one Hector Barbossa some eight years ago. Her mother, although vile and cruel to the conquered ships, had never bothered to go after the Queen Anne's Revenge for some reason. Rosaline always figured that this was strange. Her mother was a pirate, as was she. Naturally, she expected her mother to go after the Queen Anne's Revenge, considering that it used to be hers. Was it due to her mother's kind heart? No. Rosaline had seen her mother's ways of cruelty and treachery (not to her only daughter, thank the Lord). Was it due to hurt? Rosaline was pretty sure it was not. Angelica had never shown any semblance of hurt. Ever. When she was shot, she merely bandaged it and healed. When she got threatened, she just lied or seduced her way out. The only possible reason that Rosaline could think of was that her mother had her priorities.

"Rosaline." Angelica said sternly. "Rosaline!" she said again, when Rosaline didn't respond. "ROSALINE MARY ANGELICA TEACH!" Angelica yelled, throwing the dagger into the table in the cabin.

Rosaline had inadvertedly dozed off when her mother was taking, thinking about what possible reasons her mother had to go after some stupid Black Pearl.

"Apologies, mother. But I don't see why you want this Black Pearl more than you would like to find our own ship."

"My darling Rosaline. You are yet too young to understand, and although you are inherently a pirate, I would like you to stay out of this as much as possible, aye?"

"Yes mother." Rosaline answered.

Angelica wondered how her daughter was so obedient. She obviously hadn't inherited that from Jack. Maybe from her?

"Now go into my cabin and stay there until I tell you to come out. We savvy?"

"Yes mother." Rosaline smiled forcibly, retreating to the cabin.

Angelica looked at the small figure of her young daughter. How could it be? She was so like Jack, yet so different. Aside from being a girl, the only other ways she was similar to her mother was her physique (Not that she had… matured quite yet), her eyes and lips, and her loyalty. Even though Rosaline was still naught but a young girl, Angelica could tell that Rosaline would had inherited Angelica's voluptuous figure, damn sure it wasn't from Jack's side of the family. Rosaline had inherited Angelica's naturally red pouty lips, which Angelica was secretly proud for. Rosaline's eyes were a dark, sultry, and smoky color, different from Jack's dark brown, yet bright colored eyes. The loyalty, Angelica figured, was no doubt inherited from Angelica. To her, Jack had absolutely no sense of loyalty. Maybe she was a little bit biased, but based on how she herself was utterly…used, Angelica quite doubted it.

Unfortunately for Angelica, Rosaline resembled Jack in uncanny ways. Her voice was definitely a more female version of Jack's, although it had hints of a Spanish accent. Her nose was nicely defined, like Jack's, and her skin was the same special tone- it wasn't quite tan, nor was it quite pale. Something in between and damn unique. Rosaline was quite tall as well, a good 4'8 or 4'9, although Angelica wasn't quite sure. Rosaline's hair was a very dark brown and messy, just like her father's. A lot of the mannerisms were similar too, Angelica could tell. It was quite scary, their similarities.

* * *

><p>"Captain! Captain!" one of the crew members shouted at Angelica.<p>

"Aye."

"Tortuga, avast!" he announced excitedly.

"Aye, Tortuga." Angelica responded, unsure of whether or not to be excited of this. Was it really a bloody good thing that she was going to see her ex… or whatever he was?

"Rosaline!" Angelica yelled as soon as the ship docked at Tortuga.

"Yes mother?" Rosaline quickly appeared from the cabin. "We there already?"

"Yes, darling. Now come on. We haven't got all day, have we? The Pearl is said to leave at sunset."

"Yes mother." Rosaline smiled.

"Mummy?" Rosaline said, once they had left their ship. "What does papa look like, if it's not too bold to ask?"

Angelica stiffened. "Why the sudden interest in him?"

"Not quite sure, really. You never did tell me much about him."

"Aye, but some secrets are best kept… secret." Angelica concluded. Yes, she knew that what she said did not make any bloody sense at all, but what was she supposed to do? Tell Rosaline the truth?

"But mummy! I really am curious. After all, I did agree to come with you, didn't I? Shouldn't that count for something?"

"As I recall, you were quite ecstatic to come with me. And…No, not really."

"Well then, I supposed I'll just travel back… all alone… on a belligerent ship…" Rosaline started to wander off.

Angelica stayed put for a while before realizing what Rosaline had just said.

Alone? Belligerent? Bloody hell…

Suddenly, Angelica bolted in the direction that Rosaline had just left.

"Rosaline? Darling? Lass!" Angelica shouted. Much to her chagrin, she received no reply. She ran past the fighting men, the common whores sitting on barrels, and the pirates bartering their booty. She ran past the group of young children, presumably the children of pirates. She searched everywhere, yet received no answer.

Her child… her only child… Her love…

"Mummy! Mummy!" A voice screamed.

Angelica's head snapped up, in hopes to see her daughter. She sprinted in the direction of the voice, near the port.

"Mummy! Mother!" the same voice called again. By this time, Angelica was sure that it was Rosaline.

"Rosaline? Rosaline?" Angelica called out as the yelling got louder and louder.

Angelica's breath halted when she saw Rosaline, standing with a stranger, his sword deathly close to Rosaline's neck. Angelica could see the figure grin, although the God-awful familiar hat was covering his face.

"Well well well. What have we here?" The stranger said, holding the panicking Rosaline still.

"Give me my daughter back, you filthy deckswabber!" Angelica shouted at the strange man.

"Love, is that the way to talk to a captain?" the man said.

That voice… it was too familiar. _Too_ familiar. Something about it…

And suddenly, it snapped.

"Jack." Angelica whispered, horror covering her face.

" 'ello love. Fancy seeing you here, ehh?" Jack grinned. "I didn't expect to see this young lass here running around in a place like this, much less did I expect her to call you… what was it? Mummy?" Jack grinned, pushing the edge of his sword against Rosaline's skin.

Angelica gasped in horror.

Her daughter… _His_ daughter… And he was going to kill her…

"Don't!" Angelica gasped.

"Well well, love. Seems like you've become a better liar than before, have you?" Jack said, "How much did this lady pay you to act for her, ehh? A shilling? Two? Three?"

"N-none. She's my mother." Rosaline managed to get out in between her gasps of horror. Tears were forcing their way out of her dark eyes. "My name is Rosaline Mary Angelica Teach."

"Ah. Well love, you've taught this lass well. It'd be a shame to see her… die."

Rosaline's soft and short sobs secretly begged Angelica for help.

Angelica stood there, looking at her daughter helplessly.

One of the only people she would do anything for.

Her own flesh and blood.

"Jack. Take me. Not her. Me." Angelica desperately said.

Jack shrugged. "All right." He said, letting go of Rosaline.

Rosaline's eyes suddenly started bursting with unstoppable tears.

"Mummy… mummy…" she sobbed softly, wrapping her arms around Angelica's waist. Angelica wrapped her arms firmly around Rosaline, making sure to comfort the crying girl.

"Come come. We haven't got all day." Jack snapped, grabbing Angelica by the arm. "The both of you, that is. The Pearl is setting out at sunset, and we ought to be ready soon."

"Mummy, what about Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl?" Rosaline suddenly said. "Are we not looking for that?"

Angelica suddenly stopped.

"Ahh, so this young lass was right. You were looking for me, weren't you, love?"

"Aye. And you just happen to be going were we be going as well." Angelica said.

"Well then, come come. You and the lass, whoever she may be. I'm sure the brigs will suit you two treacherous lasses just fine. No worries. I'll let you out when daybreak comes. Can't treat a lass too badly now, can you?" Jack said, leading the way to the glorious Pearl.

Angelica sighed, secretly smirking.

_Oh, Jack… You're just setting yourself up for revenge. _


End file.
